


傲慢（十四）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 19





	傲慢（十四）

十四  
“回家主，六针。”玄泊垂下头，身后的下属已经将刑架和器具全部放好。  
江原觉得今天自己是和6这个数字杠上了。  
江原受过一次，这次也算是轻车熟路，他破罐子破摔的趴上刑架，将双腿分至最开，随后玄泊的下属便将他将腿用皮扣固定住，从小腿到大腿处一共扣了6对，完全无法再移动分毫，而连腰到脖颈下方，也都固定住了，检查了一遍松紧和关节之后，下属便候在了一旁。  
林悦走到了江原头侧，手轻轻地按在了他偏向一边的头上，接过毛巾擦拭他的冷汗，而玄泊已经开始为他的一边侧后颈处细细的消毒。  
冰凉的棉球在他皮肤处慢慢的擦拭，江原已经有些紧张的颤抖，而脖颈处擦拭完毕后，玄泊开始擦拭他后穴以及臀缝。  
“家主呜呜——”江原腿被分的很开，红肿的后穴及臀缝完全暴露的出来，江原明白自己即将遭遇什么，又是羞耻又是懊悔，眼泪忍不住就流了下来，“我知道错了家主——求您相信……唔饶了我这次，原原知道错了，不要受针罚好不好……啊！——”  
玄泊将用于防止臀部过于紧绷的尺寸稍大的玉势放置了进去。  
“家主家主！”江原受到惊吓，下意识的想要逃离，而身体早就被固定在刑架上，怎么可能动弹的了？  
“乖，安心受完你该受的罚，没有规矩不成方圆。”林悦轻声哄着，却不阻止玄泊的动作。  
“家主，属下可施针了吗？”玄泊瞧着江原在林悦安抚下渐渐平静下来。  
林悦揉了揉江原的头发，然后对玄泊点点头，“开始吧。”  
第一个针扎在了江原肿起的臀缝左侧，肿胀的肉里被扎入尾部微重的细针，皮肉里有像是肌肉注射时的尖酸胀痛，而因为针的特殊设计，伤害小，但是这种痛感会一点点叠加直至针被取出。  
“江原知道错了，不该口无遮拦。”  
在江原话毕之后，紧接着第二根针扎入。  
“呜呜——江、江原知道错了，不该出口伤人。”  
一根扎入一句认错，不仅仅痛，也是精神上的惩罚。江原委屈又后悔，忍不住把眼泪擦在了家主伸来安抚他的手上。  
六根针绕着敏感的穴周扎了一圈，然而惩罚才刚刚开始。  
玄泊坐到了江原身侧，将特质的药水一点点刺入靠近江原后颈靠右的地方，根据针刑的数目刺下的“慎言”二字大小也不一样，针数越多，刺的字越大，那么费事更长如刺青一般挨的针刺数目也越多。最后后颈那靠上那无法遮拦的地方，会留下一个暗红近黑的“慎言”二字，药水将在半月之后才渐渐消退，字迹也会渐渐消失。  
后颈处皮薄敏感，反复针刺是个折磨人的事儿，加上受罚着后穴附近还扎着痛楚越来越烈的银针。双重折磨下，往往没有不怕不悔的。  
玄泊下针很快，可是江原却哪还忍的住，早就哭的泪眼婆娑，几乎要抽过气去，可是他这样激动，就算林悦一边按住他的脑袋一边出声安抚，依然又让玄泊不好下手，这等他平息又得多花时间，疼的依然是他自己。  
终于第一个多笔画的“慎”字刺完，江原气若悬丝的求着林悦：“家、主……我真的知道错了……求您……求、……”  
林悦微微叹息，手心都快被江原的汗水泡的起皱了，瞧他的样子，怕也是知道教训了，便吩咐道：“字继续刺完，后边的针先取下吧。”  
针被取下后，只留下迅速结痂的六个血点，江原要是看见了，怎么也不会信就着这么个小东西将他折磨的呼天喊地。  
江原被松开束缚，剩下的字是躺在林悦怀里刺完的。  
当林悦说：“乖，结束了。”  
江原微微一笑，几乎立马脱力地晕了过去。


End file.
